


Summer sucks

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brendas just a little stressed, F/F, Fluff, Teresa is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda hated summer.</p><p>It was the worst. it was too hot and made her skin feel sticky. it meant she paid a ton on<br/>air-conditioning, it always made her very irritable, ice cream made her sick, and freezies didn't even taste like anything. </p><p>It was just frozen coloured water, put inside small plastic baggies, that cut the corners of your lips.</p><p>But the worst, the very worst, was it was too hot to cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer sucks

Brenda hated summer.

It was the worst. it was too hot and made her skin feel sticky. it meant she paid a ton on  
air-conditioning, it always made her very irritable, ice cream made her sick, and freezies didn't even taste like anything. 

It was just frozen coloured water, put inside small plastic baggies, that cut the corners of your lips.

But the worst, the very worst, was it was too hot to cuddle.

Brenda was a human space heater, and while it worked out great for her during the winter, when her beautiful girl friend got cold and spooned with her the whole night, in the summer Teresa was too hot to cuddle and just having Brenda in the same bed made her hot.

So, here Brenda was, laying next to her beautiful, naked, girlfriend in bed, who she couldn't even touch!

Teresa had fallen asleep about an hour ago but Brenda was too angry about global warming to sleep. She closed her eyes, turning on her side, towards Teresa, and tried to sleep. 

When she felt a tug at her ear ring. She opened her eyes to find Teresas long, thick, black hair caught on her ear ring. 

Brenda tried to gently pull the hair off the ear ring, without waking Teresa up, but just seemed to be making it worst. tugging at Teresa's hair and her own ear lobe, she just managed to knot it more. She looked down at Teresa who was still sound asleep. 

"This is why I cut my hair" Brenda said. 

Teresa didn't even flinch. Brenda grabbed the clasp from the back of her ear ring and pulled it off carefully, along with the other piece and set it on the night stand. 

When she turned back, she found her ring caught in Teresas hair.

"God damn it" Brenda whispered, as she started trying to untangle the ring. 

Once again, only making it much worse, leaving Teresa with a giant clump of knotted hair stuck to Brendas finger. 

"I need to stop wearing jewelry to bed" Brenda whispered, to no one.

Brenda kept trying to get the hair out of her ring, only managing to get it caught around her other fingers as well. 

For the next 10 minutes she kept trying, and when she found it useless, she groaned moving her hand to rub her face and bringing Teresas hair with it, pulling the taller girls hair.

"oww!" Teresa yelled, shooting up in bed and looking at Brenda.

"what the hell?" Teresa asked, looking a Brenda with a fist full of her hair. 

"your hair got caught in my ear ring, so I tried to get it out by unknotting it without pulling your hair, because I didnt want to wake you up, but it didn't work. So I took it out but then my ring got caught, and if I just pull it off it would still be stuck in your hair. so I tried unknotting it but I made it so much worst and got it caught around all my other fingers, and it's so hot, and your so pretty, and naked, and I can't cuddle with you because I'm so warm, and ice cream makes me really si-" Brenda babbled, when she was cut off with Teresa pulling her in for a kiss, to shut her up. 

Brenda leaned into the kiss, as Teresas soft lips fit against hers perfectly.

"its okay Bren, i get it." Teresa said, grabbing Brendas hair covered hand and gently pulling the hair off each finger then pulling the ring off. 

Gently untangling the hair from it, quickly, she reached for Brenda's shirt pulling it off the shorter girl and tossing it to the ground. 

Then she stood up, grabbing a hair tie out of the vanity drawer and putting her hair up in a bun. 

"Wait here." Teresa said, walking out of this bed room. She came back with the fan from the living room and something in a white plastic bag. 

She bend down, plugging the fan in, giving Brenda the best view of her naked girlfriend. Teresa stood up quickly though, handing Brenda the small plastic bag. 

"It's a yogurt popsicle" Teresa said. 

"Blueberry" she added, with a smile. 

Brenda grabbed Teresa, pulling her down on top of her, kissing her senseless. 

"God, your so perfect." Brenda said, finally pulling away from Teresas lips, breathlessly. 

"I know." Teresa smiled. Brenda kiss her again, lightly, before grabbing her popsicle with a wide smile.

Maybe summer wasn't so bad.


End file.
